What happens when Lizzie walks in on you?
by Ciel's-Lady-ELizabeth
Summary: Lizzie walks in on Ciel and Sebastian doing naughty things, this is her reaction. lemon.


Authors Note:

Background: My friend and I collaborated on this over tumblr the other day. The character I role-play, Lizzie, walks in on her fiancé Ciel, who my friend portrays, having a sexual encounter with his butler Sebastian, Who another on of my friend portrayed. This is Lizzie's reaction to what happens.

Check out Ciel's tumblr at- lord - ciel - .com

As well as mine at- ceils – lady - .com

"Ciel I'm HERE" she squealed. "Oh my, what is going on here?" she asks sternly as she enters the room were Sebastian and her fiancé are being 'naughty' "You know I don't like being left out," she pouted.

Ciel turned his head, "L-Lizzie?" "Wh-what are you doing here…?"

"As I said I don't like being left out," she restated. "Are you going to let me join you two voluptuous people, or should I just watch?"

"How lady like…" Ciel mumbled, "I prefer neither, why don't you run along and let us two be alone?"

"Hmmmm I don't think I gave you that option," she purred while pushing him forcibly on the bed. Sebastian just smirked at the predicament his young master was in. " I said LET me join or LET me watch. I never gave you the option of neither." She commanded quite forcibly.

Ciel just looked at Lizzie with shock, "uhm…. L-Lizzie? A-are you alright…" he blushed.

As she continues to push him down. "Your voice says no, but your body says yes!" she half moaned half yelled, while pushing her hips down onto him.

"L-Lizzie… hnn…. I can't…. can't be doing this" he moaned softly, feeling a world full of guilt but also slight satisfaction.

"Why is that?"she whispered while her hands wandered over his chest and her head nuzzled his neck.

Ciel couldn't say that he was already involved with someone else, and that someone being his butler, Sebastian. Ciel felt slight guilt but the exposure of what him and his butler having been doing would ruin him, his company and mostly his family name, "Oh nothing…." he chuckled, his hand sliding down her torso to her waist.

Never giving up on her physical assault "If it's because of Sebastian, he's more than welcomed to join us." she crooked her finger at the butler who has been tucked away in the corner.

Ciel blushed, "A three way….?", he knew that Lizzie would discover that Sebastian is a demon if he well….joined in, "n-no it'll just be us…." he smirked, he wondered how Sebastian was taking this.

"Mnnnnnnnn, you want me all to yourself? How, aghh, selfish of you. Mnnn" while her hands slid down to his waist, fingers light as feathers teasing him.

"Oh L-Lizzie…. I never knew you had this side to you…." the boy murmured, slightly surprised.

"I've never had the opportunity to have you in this way." she moaned into his ear. Her hand was moving from his waist to his knee, slowly moving upwards, making him twitch.

"Lizzie…. you tease me" he moaned, "don't be so cruel…."

"Than do something about It.," she whispered while licking his neck, pushing him to do something back, her hand moving upwards lightly brushing his hardened arousal.

"Very well…I shall…." Ciel then suddenly flipped the two of them over making him on top of her, "hmn…. now I'm in control…." he cooed

"UGGGGG" she moaned "Who knew you were so dominating, And I can still do this" She moves her hand up giving his cock a firm tug.

"Oh Lizzie!" he threw his head back whilst biting on his lower lip, "d-don't hold back…"

"I won't," She says flipping them back over and stood up. She slowly unbuttoned the front of her blouse, letting her dress slowly fall off. Her hands starting at her shoulders and running her hands down past her breasts and down to her garter belts sliding them down past her feet taking her stockings down with them, leaving her only in her corset and panties.

Ciel propped himself up on his elbows, and stared at Lizzie's perfect figure, he smirked devilishly for he was liking what he saw, "come here…." he spoke in a low lust filled voice.

She slowly walks towards him swaying her hips till she was between his legs, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. She bent forwards allowing him to see her supple breasts "what are you going to do about it?" She asks with a hint of deepening desire in her voice.

"Oh gosh Lizzie, I'm adoring this side of you… I never thought you were such a naughty girl….", Ciel moaned whilst he traced out her figure with his hands.

"Mnnnn, you never asked, nor sought after It.," she said teasingly. "I want to see what you can do," she purred.

"What I can do?" he chuckled, "very well…." Ciel once again flipped Lizzie over making him sit on top of her, he lowered his head and began kissing at her neck making soft moaning noises, he kept his hands on her waist.

"Mnnnnn" she moaned. Tilting her head back letting him have better access. "Take it off," she hissed quietly.

"Hnn…." he nipped at her neck, Ciel lowered himself down her torso and began to undo her corset; slowly, "Elizabeth..." he whispered her name.

His fingers teased her sensitive flesh "don't tease" she whined, all the while teasing his cock with moistened finger.

Ciel chuckled as he opened her corset fully, he kissed up her stomach softly "Mmm…." he continued to moan, he stopped when he reached her chest, and went up and pecked the blonde girl on the lips.

When his lips touched her own she licked the bottom lip and gently sucked on it she then flipped them over once again. She started to lick and suck her way down his torso stopping only to circle her tongue around his nipples and to swirl her tongue inside his naval. She did not stop till she met her target and slowly licked the underside of his cock.

Ciel moaned loudly, he pinned his arms down to the bed, but for some reason this moment was familiar to him…. like he's been here before, "Sebastian" was the only thing that came to his mind, he shook his head trying to enjoy this, but the guilt was eating away at him, Ciel just paused.

"What's wrong Ciel? You seem to be hesitating," she asks seriously when she noticed his lack of attention.

Ciel blinked a few times, before he zoned back into reality "Lizzie…." the boy sighed and sat up "I have to tell you something before any of this goes further…."

"Yes Ciel, what is it?" she asks.

"Well…I can't do this… you and I…." he sighed

"Why is that?" she asks softly.

"I-…I've fallen for someone else, I ju-…." he sighed frustrated.

"What?" she asks with tears in her eyes all the while groping the floor to find any article of clothing her hand comes in contact with. Ironically it just so happened to be his shirt.

"Lizzie…it's not another woman that's the thing" he felt so stressed.

"Who then, or should I say what then?" she gurgled through her sobs.

"S-…." Ciel paused for a second to ready himself for her reaction; "it's Sebastian…." he looked away.

"That, that demon how dare he?" she yelled.

"You've known what being he is?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't I seeing as I was supposed to be the Queen's guard dog's wife after all." still weeping more angry than sad.

"I'm sorry… Lizzie please…." he didn't know what to do.

"Just never leave me alone. Stay with me even as only one of your best friends." she sniffled.

"That I can assure you, you'll always remain my best friend, no! My sister." he smiled warmly trying to lighten the mood.

She collapses into a friendly embrace "I will always love you Ciel" she says softly

"Thank you for your kind words, I've always loved you Lizzie and I want to keep you in my life, it's just the love I've felt for you was more sisterly then as a wife." he nodded.


End file.
